What Could Have Been
by Chicken and Cheese
Summary: When Hermione is poisoned by a strange creature, she appears to be reliving her past... until she realises that a major part of her life is missing, which changes everything, including a certain fair-haired male. Please review if you read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter the First

"No, Ronald, I am _not _giving you my Potions essay FOR THE LAST TIME!" Hermione exploded. Trust Ron to annoy her on that very day she'd developed a bad mood.

Ron stared after Hermione as she stormed off, probably towards the library, in bewilderment.

"Women," he muttered as he turned in search of Harry, who had somehow become quite skilled in the art of potions and hoped would be more willing to help a friend than Hermione was.

Hermione was lost in a cloud of rage as her feet subconsciously carried her around the castle along their usual route to the second floor, where Hermione's home-away-from-home, the library, was situated. Her face felt hot, and she felt angry tears well up in her brown eyes. A tear escaped, barely having time to slide down her cheek before Hermione brushed it away furiously. She was infuriated with herself, really, for allowing herself to get so troubled over a petty matter such as Ron's need for her homework. It's not like it didn't happen often. She blamed it on ladies' troubles.

Upon turning that final corner, a sort of peace washed over her when she sighted the familiar books, and smelled the scent of paper that contained so much knowledge. The library was her sanctuary; it was so tranquil and quiet. Hermione could always count on it to settle her nerves in times of angst.

Hermione cringed when her step on the wooden floorboards caused a creak to break the silence of the library like a shot from a gun. Ignoring the looks of studious students, she carried on down a random aisle. She always enjoyed just plucking random books off the shelves and discovering things she never would have set out to discover. Suddenly, she stopped, and turning to her right, lifted her arm up to pull a book down that was level with her face. As she did, her heart clenched with fear as she gazed into the yellow eyes of a small, light-blue snake. The strange creature hissed at her, and Hermione could do little to prevent it strike out at her and sink its fangs into her neck. The venom acted fast, as she realised when she couldn't scream, and her hand shook uncontrollably when she tried to lift it to tear the snake away. But it was too late.

Hermione fell to the ground, and the book entitled, "Fantastic Fungi" tumbled out of her hand down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the Second

Hermione felt like she was floating. Wait, she _was _floating. Where, she didn't know. She was surrounded by soft, shining lights, and she appeared to be suspended in mid-air. She could hear the sound of waves faintly in the distance, but how was that possible? There was nothing. It was like-it was like being in the middle of that archway where Sirius had died. Had she died? No, she couldn't have died. She would have lost all sensation, or so logic told her.

Suddenly, she nearly jumped, or would have jumped if she could, out of her skin when she saw a window containing a dream-like image. No, it was like a video. She was even more startled when she appeared to be zooming towards it. As she got closer, she realised it was a video of her, with her parents. They were on platform 9 ¾; it was her first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Her heart pumped harder - yes! She had a heart! She was alive! - as she realised that she was going _into _the video-she was becoming her first year self. Maybe logic was wrong and she really was dying… her life _was _flashing before her eyes. But she had no time to dwell on it as she became younger and was filled with emotions of fear and anticipation.

BREAK

"Mum, I'll be fine!" Hermione insisted to her flustering mother as they and Mr. Granger stood on platform 9 ¾.

""I know, dear, but… I'm going to miss you!" Mrs. Granger sniffled. As she attempted to control herself, Hermione's father gave her a hug.

"Hermione, we know that you'll do very well in this school, I can feel it in here," he said, and pointed to his heart. "You make sure that those teacher's know exactly what you're made of, and remember to write to us and tell us all about magic and how you're getting on!"

"I will, Dad," Hermione said, struggling not to cry herself. A wave of nerves washed over her as the final whistle blew, commanding all students to board the train. Her father and mother both pulled her into a tight embrace before she turned to board the train that would begin the most exciting adventure of her life.

BREAK

Hermione felt a strong pulling sensation, and she realised that she was back in the "space" with the delicate lights floating around her. The film continued to play, though, but it was cut up, like she was watching a short version of the film of her first day at Hogwarts. She was watching herself. She cringed when she saw her bushy hair. Why hadn't she taken more care? Hermione filled with excitement when she saw herself meet Harry and Ron for the first time on the train. She laughed at her own bossy tone, and at Ron stuffing himself with chocolate. The excitement turned to confusion, however, when she saw herself not recognising the Boy Who Lived. He was just Harry. Strange…

"_Oh, Merlin_," Hermione thought in shock. For when she looked for Harry's scar, as its shape always amazed her, she couldn't find it. His fringe wasn't covering it; Harry had scratched his forehead, which would have revealed it. He didn't have a scar.

Voldemort gave him that scar. If that scar wasn't there, Voldemort hadn't killed his parents. Harry was a normal boy.


End file.
